herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mondo Owada
Mondo Owada (大和田 紋土 Ōwada Mondo), is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His title is Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. In the game, he is voiced by Kazuya Nakai in the Japanese version of the game, and by Keith Silverstein in the English version of the game. In the anime, he is voiced by Kazuya Nakai in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Christopher Sabat in the English version of the anime. Appearance Mondo is 6'2" and weighs 168lbs. He has a tall stature and muscular build which gives him a bulky figure, he also has chiseled facial features such as clearly defined cheekbones which makes him appear more manly and rough. This is why many perceive Mondo as strong despite not yet knowing his defined character. He has an unusual, dark-brown punch perm with a slight variation which alters the hairstyle to what is known as an "aippa", a cross between an afro and an early 1960s pompadour. Mondo has slightly tanned skin and a deep-ridged black eye line circling his small purple eyes which gives him an intimidating appearance. The eyelashes on the outer halves of his lower eyelids are distinctively long and this usually gives him a fierce expression. His school uniform reflects that of a typical Japanese biker gang member (暴走族 bōsōzoku), comprising of a black overcoat known in Japan as "tokkō-fuku" (特攻服), adorned with the symbol of The Crazy Diamonds along with Japanese text and dragon symbol motifs colored orange, worn open over a white A-shirt. He wears baggy black pants held up by a belt and his shoes are white loafers. The buckle of Mondo's belt is shaped like the face of a Komainu. Personality Behaving like a stereotypical delinquent, Mondo is foul-mouthed and can come off as a rude and an intimidating individual. When Makoto first met Mondo he did his best to keep the conversation short, as he realised Mondo could become easily aggravated depending on what was said. He is very easy to provoke, and will not hesitate to resort to violence if he starts to lose his patience. This is shown during his interactions with Byakuya who acts condescendingly towards him, prompting Mondo to fight back without considering the consequences. Just like Chihiro, Mondo has a severe complex about being seen as weak, which he represses by constantly repeating in his mind that he is strong. This complex stems from the fact that his gang members tended to look down on him due to his status as the little brother of Daiya, the first leader of The Crazy Diamonds. Mondo ultimately caused his brothers death in a street race by acting rash in oncoming traffic, prompting Daiya to save Mondo in exchange for his own life. It was Mondo's own weakness who caused Daiya's death and this constant burden was placed on him, as he had to live with and share the lie with the rest of his members that it was Daiya who had acted rashly. Mondo states that he tends to be very nervous around girls that he likes, causing him to raise his voice and ultimately scare them away, something that has happened at least 10 times already. This potentially shows that Mondo is shy around new people and is unaware of how to relinquish his ruffian type personality while in calmer situations. Mondo has a soft spot for dogs and had one named Chuck during his childhood however he died at 9 years of age. When speaking with Makoto about his dog, Mondo becomes very emotional and has no choice but to leave the conversation as he was beginning to tear up. Makoto stated never seeing him in such a way before, showing a softer and emotional side to Mondo's personality that he tries to avoid presenting to others. He states in a Free Time Event that he likes both cats and dogs, but prefers dogs. His final Free Time Event reveals his insecurities over his future. He believes that the only choice for him once high school is over is to get a job and decides that he would choose to become a carpenter since he wants to start making things instead of breaking them, showing that in a sense Mondo wishes to reform his personality and help make a difference without aggression or violence. Gallery Taka, Leon, Mondo, Chihiro.PNG Tumblr static 640 v2.jpg See also Mondo Owada on the Villains Wiki. Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Extremists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Category:Antagonists Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Lethal